Talk:Vreemah IV
Hey, just a point to note. Earth's average temperature is around 14 C, so 40C would be seriously damn hot. Are you sure about that? If I say that humans couldn't live there without wearing protective gear, I wouldn't be that far away from truth. --Remos talk 12:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree that 40C is really hot. However, 40C = 104F, which is a somewhat uncomfortable, but livable temperature, especially if humidity isn't high. Some places on Earth get up to 55C on a fairly regular basis in the summer. I probably will take it down a bit though. -User:Deadcommand 16:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :When I lived in Odessa, TX it wasn't unusual to have afternoon temperatures of 112 F (44 C). I remember enjoying driving around in the evenings with the windows down to enjoy the cool breezes in the mid-90s. I would set my air conditioner to 80 F to keep my home comfortable. I've since acclimated to a different climate, but it goes to show that people can and do withstand such temperatures.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Take into account that you're assumedly using averages here too - not "max temp" - think bell curves. Unless your planet has conditions which regulate its temperature to a fairly static 40 degrees, summers would be brutal. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:29, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Op you should try the Australian bush experience. 40+ degrees in the shade, no cloud cover and cool breezes being non-existent :P. Oh, and don't forget the flies. The fucking flies. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Average temperature would mean, that for example at night there is 0 C and at day 80 C. Or summer temps +30 and +60 with winter temps +15 and +45, all in celsius. So yes, I go regularly in sauna with 120-140 degrees of celsius and that is not bad, actually quite nice. That doesn't mean I could live there. When temperatures rise into +30 degrees (of celsius) during summer in Europe, news flash how many old people have died every day. I am not sure if you quite grasp what the average temperature means. Now if the planet's rotation is slow, for example night would last 24 hours, temperatures could drop into quite extremes, likewise with day temperatures and then 0-80 degrees of celsius change wouldn't sound that strange at all. And we are not even speaking of max or min temperatures. Tellus' max temperature is around 50 degrees, considering that the average is around 14, it is quite lot wouldn't you say? It would be 11% raise from average temperatures. Now if 40 is your average this would mean that max temp is around 74 degrees! Which can last for... a day, week, month? Depending on rotation speed for example. On Mars degrees can wary up to 80 degrees from average! That is almost 28%, how does that sound? --Remos talk 16:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't mean you should tune it down. But I do expect that you take it into account when you write about the planet more. --Remos talk 16:29, July 21, 2015 (UTC)